User blog:DubsterRBX/Battle Point Gates
'Why I made this' I feel like the most useless stat in BSS is Battle Points. The only thing that they're used for is the battle badge. They don't even factor into quests! I feel they need some sort of reason to get them. Enter: the Battle Point gates. 'GATE 1: 100 BP Gate' This gate is found through the Stump Snail's cave. It's quite a simple area. It has no fields, but it has 2 secret tokens, one being a Royal Jelly on a ledge only reachable by having a little less than the jump power you'd get from having the Mondo Boots and the Propeller Hat, and the other hidden behind the waterfall. Oh yeah, the waterfall. The waterfall literally FLOWS THROUGH THE SHOP HERE. At the shop you can buy the Bomber Helmet and the Brave Helmet. The Bomber Helmet is a white helmet with Bomber Bee's face in it, it boosts Bomb Pollen. The Brave Helmet is a light gray helmet with Brave Bee's face on it, it boosts white pollen. On the lategame spectrum, there's also the Stump Shellmet. The Stump Shellmet looks like the Stump Snail's shell, and heavily buffs defense. 'GATE 2: 1,000 BP Gate' This gate is in the 5 Bee Area, specifically near that ledge beside the Blue HQ. The cave it leads into stretches under Science Bear. The cave includes the Boulder Field, a field that strectches through the edge of the cave and contains 2 spiders and a scorpion. There's a 10 ticket token buried under a pile of boulders you can squeeze into, but that's as far as the secrets go. There's a club dispenser that gives you a Stinger, 5 Sunflower Seeds, and 12,000 Honey. It can be used once every 2 hours. You can find a shop here that allows you to purchase Sunflower Seeds at a base price of 250 and a max price of 25,000, along with a Boulder Pack which gives 85,000 container space for 325,000 Honey and a Boulder Basher (in-between the Electro-Magnet and Scissors in terms of strength) for 560,000 Honey. 'GATE 3: 10,000 BP Gate' This gate is in the 15 Bee Area, but it's hidden in an alcove under the ledge that Polar Bear stands on. Due to the way it's in there, you need the Glider or Parachute in order to get in. At that point, you've made it to "The Caverns", a large cave under the 25 Bee Area. It's actually wedged above the Werewolf's cave. The cave is set up as two distinct sections: one is the lower half, which you can easily get to, while the other is the higher half which you need VERY high jump power to jump up to. Let's start with the lower half. The lower half has the Cobweb Field, a field with 2 spiders and nothing but white pollen, and the Iron Field, a field where you can find the Iron Ladybug, a ladybug with a massive 4 defense and 100 health, and an Iron Beetle that has the same defense but 220 health instead. It also contains it's own instant converter which you can jump on top of in order to reach the top half. The top half contains the gold pedestal where you can use 10 tickets for a Silver Egg, 50 tickets for a Gold Egg, and 200 tickets for a Diamond Egg, as well as a new quest giver: the Bear Statue. It's an old stone statue of Black Bear, but it has 20 quests. Each quest completed gives you the Ancient Blessing, a permanent buff that gives you +2% attack and stacks up to 100 times. As well as a large amount of Honey, Stingers, Oil, and Enzymes, the 5th quest gives you a Diamond Egg, and the 20th gives you a Star Egg. After that you can get repeatable quests from it that will give you a wide range of rewards, and usually 1-3 Stingers. You can get a repeatable quest from it once every 3 days. 'GATE 4: '25,000 BP Gate This gate is... an odd one, for sure. It's located at the far edges of the Hibernation area, way out of bounds under normal circumstances. The gate itself seems to lead nowhere, but in reality going into it reveals that there's an invisible floor you can walk on. The area seems simple at first; it just has this invisible floor and a statue of Onett holding a Basic Bee. Walk up to the statue, and a textbox will appear that says "E: Ascend beyond". Pressing E will initiate a dialogue box that says "You shouldn't be here. You know you shouldn't be here, yet here you are. The statue stares blankly forwards, it's gaze piercing. Everything around you becomes a blur. The statue stares blankly forwards, it's gaze judgemental. You feel dizzy, unsure of what's happening to you. However, in your peripheral vision, you spot one of your bees. And then another, and another. Slowly your eyes shift their focus onto your hive of hard workers. They all care about you, and in that moment you realize something you had never thought of before. This isn't about Honey and material wealth, doing the same monotonous actions on a loop. This is about the bears and bees, the friends you made along the way, and the ones that will stay beside you until the end of your days. The statue continues staring, but it seems... different. At peace. You feel a surge of power, and are blessed with riches!" This text can only be activated if you have 50 bees in your hive. 'GATE 5: 100,000 BP Gate' For one, gl getting this much Battle Points. For two, this is the hardest BP Gate to get to. Simply put: It's right under the 30 bee gate. Yes, you heard me right. UNDER. THE. 30 BEE GATE. You have to go into the 30 Bee area and glide down to it, which is NOT easy. But if you manage it... you've made your way to Panda Bear's dojo. Starting off, have a free Star Egg for making it here! It's the token in the middle of the room. Now, you can conquer Panda Bear's nine ULTIMATE QUESTS. These quests are known as Mob Mashing Mastery. The first quest has you defeat 100 Ladybugs and Rhino Beetles, as well as 50 Spiders. The second quest has you defeat 100 Mantises, 75 Scorpions, and 50 Werewolves. The third quest has you defeat 25 King Beetles and 10 Tunnel Bears. The fourth quest has you defeat 5 Cave Monsters. The fifth quest has you defeat 1,000 Ants, 500 Fire Ants, 250 Army Ants and Winged Ants, and 100 Giant Ants. The fifth quest has you defeat 3 level 7 or higher Vicious Bees. The sixth quest has you get to Round 10 on the Stick Bug Challenge and defeat 1,000 Stick Nymphs. The seventh quest has you defeat 1 Stump Snail. The eight quest has you defeat 10 Coconut Crabs. And finally, the ninth quest has you defeat 500 Ladybugs and Rhino Beetles, 100 Spiders, 250 Mantises and Scorpions, 100 Werewolves, 50 King Beetles, 25 Tunnel Bears, 10 Cave Monsters, 2,500 Ants, 1,000 Fire Ants, 500 Army and Winged Ants, 250 Giant Ants, 5 level 10 or higher Vicious Bees, a level 12 Stick Bug, 2,500 Stick Nymphs, 3 Stump Snails, and 5 Coconut Crabs. Your reward for all this? 3. STAR. TREATS. If you ever manage to beat these quests, GG. Category:Blog posts